


Awkward Encounters // MAFIA II (2)

by Binkylilly



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bad Boys, Guns, M/M, Violence, Yaoi, m/m - Freeform, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binkylilly/pseuds/Binkylilly
Summary: “Vito what’s the matta’?-“ “-if you wanted me to call a couple uh strippers you coulda said so, you don’t have to get all whiney like a baby” Joe said as he rolled his eyes and chuckled.“I’m not....I’m not a baby okay? I just- I dunno.... I don’t want damn strippers that’s for damn sure” Vito said as he sighed while crossing his arms.“Then.....” Joe said as he walked slowly up to Vito and continued to talk. “...what ‘do’ you want?” Joe said as he lifted Vito’s chin up to look Joe in the eye.“N-nothin’...... it’s nothin” Vito said as he backed up and shook his head.“Ya want me dontcha Vito~” Joe whispered in Vito’s ear.“I-.... I gotta go- I-I think my sister’s callin me” Vito said as he began to blush and instantly grabbed his coat and walked out Joe’s apartment.(Well, That was Awkward)
Relationships: Joe Barbaro/Vito Scaletta, Vito Scaletta/Henry Tomasino, Vito Scaletta/Original Character(s), Vito Scaletta/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Awkward Encounters // MAFIA II (2)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please enjoy!  
> This is a MAFIA II (2) fanfic! 
> 
> Same concept as the first fanfic (MAFIA I) just different characters!

_**~ Strippers ~** _

“Vito what’s the matta’?-“ “-if you wanted me to call a couple uh strippers you coulda said so, you don’t have to get all whiney like a baby” Joe said as he rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“I’m not....I’m not a baby okay? I just- I dunno.... I don’t want damn strippers that’s for damn sure” Vito said as he sighed while crossing his arms.

“Then.....” Joe said as he walked slowly up to Vito and continued to talk. “...what ‘do’ you want?” Joe said as he lifted Vito’s chin up to look Joe in the eye.

“N-nothin’...... it’s nothin” Vito said as he backed up and shook his head.

“Ya want me dontcha Vito~” Joe whispered in Vito’s ear.

“I-.... I gotta go- I-I think my sister’s callin me” Vito said as he began to blush and instantly grabbed his coat and walked out Joe’s apartment.

(Well, That was Awkward)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapt is so short! I haven’t finished the game yet but I couldn’t wait to add MAFIA 2 to my collection of fanfiction :)))) 
> 
> More chapters yet to come!!!


End file.
